


Being With You

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: flash drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Linda can hold that special piggy back ride in Iris' heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being With You

Iris West was ten years old the last time she had gotten a piggy back ride. And the last person that gave it to her was her mom. And no one else. Those were reserved only for her so when Linda, the woman that she has been in love with since she was old enough to know what love was offered she didn’t know what to say. Piggy back rides were exclusive to her mom, someone she was sure was going to get better and even though she’s nearing seventeen she wasn’t too old. But looking into Linda’s eyes and seeing the warmth that lay beneath them, the love, maybe Linda can be the second person that she lets give her a piggy back ride.


End file.
